


Progress is slow but steady

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drift and Ratchet love u u weirdo, Fluff, I nerfed Rodimus with depression early, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the mention characters are just mentioned, they gonna kiss tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: In which Rodimus Prime has a Crush on Drift, who in turn has a Crush on Ratchet (and Rodimus), Ratchet likes the both of them, and the Captian is somewhat oblivious to said attraction. And they kiss. Lots of kissing. Also soulmate/Sparkmate marks.





	1. To crush on the uncrushable

**Author's Note:**

> Rodimus glaced at Drift from the corner of his optic, before looking back down at his drink. He knew how his best friend felt, he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. And yeah, the feeling of losing your best friend even if you're really not sucks. It also sucks when your best friend is also your sparkmate. So Rodimus sucks it up, buries that crush so deep in his spark that it'd take a miner vorns to find it, and smirks as he claps Drift on the shoulder. "Come'on dude, just go talk to him! Before your intense frag-me optics are noticed."

Rodimus was a patient mech. Or at least in some areas as he only half-heard what Megatron was droning on about as he tapped his pede. He was patient when it came to fighting, sometimes, and when Drift was teaching him to meditate. Smiling forming at the edges of his lips, he gave an internal sigh of relief as it looked like his Co-captains mini-rant came to a close. "Ok, so we just need to avoid making a big scene and restock? Cool, cool." Rodimus summed up, cocky smirk on display, the one that had the ex-warlord grumbling.  
"Not that I expect you to play it low, Rodimus. These... organics might be tolerant of us, but only to a certain point." Megatron rumbled, face-plates grim. Rodimus spun in his office chair, spoiler flicking.  
"Don't worry about it, Megs. I won't do anything cool, as long as you don't do anything...warlordy." the speedster snickered as Megatrons' face turned into a small glare. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Unless there's a race track nearby…" Rodimus paused, and raised a brow when Megatron planted a black servo on his desk. "I mean it, Rodimus. No stunts, no getting overcharged. Keep a low profile." The two had a state down, before the grey mech sighed and leaned back up.  
"Fine, now go back to brooding on the bridge. I'm sure Ultra Magnus is missing you~" Rodimus gave a small laugh as Megatron sighed loudly and turned away from the speedster, the door sliding closed behind him quickly before Rodimus flopped onto his desk with a groan.  
'Such a fun-killer.' he thought, spoiler downcanting a bit. The 'no stunts' thing he could understand, but not getting overcharged?? It was like Megatron and Ultra Magnus were conspiring behind his back. Conspiring to make this little trip as boring as possible. And as much as Rodimus loathed following orders from the grey mech, he...had a point. There was no need to piss off any more organics than they already had.

Still…

Giving a sigh of his own, Rodimus leaned up and looked down at the datapads that scattered his desk. He had already signed off on what they needed on ship to get on the planet, and on a few other things. Now leaning back into his chair, he ignored the small twitch of pain from his spoiler and looked up at the pink ceiling.  
At a time like this, the blue and purple speedster would have comm'd Drift and talked smack about how the night shifts had been messing with Megatron and Ultra Magnus' 'special' time. That they needed to bone before one of them, probably Megatron, injured someone. But...even if the two of them had sorta-kinda repaired their relationship, Rodimus was still giving his friend some space. An arms distance space, because he was sure as frag Drift hadn't fully forgiven him for exiling him from the ship, (you know, the ship Drift legally owned). Rodimus wouldn't have forgiven himself if it was him.

But that was the thing. Drift was forgiving, and kind despite what the sword mech thought of himself, and he would have been okay if Drift had slugged him across the face for allowing him to take the blame for the 'Overlord incident'. For not searching for him immediately after confessing everything. Rodimus groaned, rubbing his helm. Even if everything was okay between the two of them, Rodimus wasn't sure if it really was. And he was sure that the stupid squeezing of his spark would have gone away with how long Drift had been gone, but it hadn't just like the name on his wrist.  
'Primus must be laughing.' he thought, looking at the flakey paint on his wrist. Rodimus hadn't let Drift see it, and he thankfully didn't ask why. Rodimus of Nyon didn't want to discuss the sparkmate name on his wrist. He didn't want to think that his own sparkmate had a different name, and that he was doomed to always know what he could have had if he had a different name as well. The letters on his wrist were rough, a little bit elegant but not sloppy. Drift.  
Rodimus remembered when he was Hot Rod, still full of adventure and glee, still unaffected by war but affected by what Nova Prime had been doing. Wincing at that train of thought, the speedster decided that focusing on being in the Wreckers was slightly better.  
Especially when he had finally gotten his sparkmate's pretty name on his wrist.  
He remembered thinking he was a blank, just like Springer was. Being a blank was better than thinking Primus' had no one to give you. 

Just as Rodimus mindlessly began to tap on the desk, he jolted when a ping echoed out in the room. 

Which was weird, because most mecha just walked on in. Until Rodimus realized the ping wasn't from the door, but from his inner comm. ::Yo, what's up?:: Rodimus answered, picking at one of the doodles carved into his desk. There was a small laugh, one the speedster was familiar with, and he smiled. ::Hey Roddy, you gonna be free when we get to the planet?:: Drifts voice was cheerful, causing all sorts of things to bubble up in the speedsters chassis. ::You know I am! Shame we can't get overcharged though:: his reply was met with a laugh. ::You might not be able to, but I'm pretty sure I don't count.:: Drift sounds smug, his finials probably doing that cute twitching thing. ::But Driiift:: Rodimus whined, sticking out his lower lip even if his friend couldn't see. ::No buts, Roddy. No matter how sexy you look dancing on that table, you tried to start a mini riot when the barkeep cut you off.:: Rodimus felt his engine hiccup, blush on his face as he tried not to sink into his chair.  
Ok, so that was very true but Rodimus didn't care.  
::So you're gonna get slag-faced without me? How cruel. What am I supposed to do?:: He can practically feel the smug grin Drift is giving him. ::Well, I guess you'll just have to stay sober and keep Ratchet company, yeah?:: 

Rodimus paused. Flattening his servo, he shook his helm a bit. Of course Ratchet was gonna be there, he and Drift had practically been attached to the hip once they had gotten back onto the Lost Light. ::Like Ratchet wants to entertain m- two rowdy speedsters! Just cause I'll be sober doesn't mean I'm gonna let you have all the fun!:: Rodimus exclaimed, sitting up in his chair, spoiler bouncing happily. He ignores the sinking feeling deep in his spark, ignores the burning on his wrist and forced a laugh. ::Well, if that's all dude, I gotta get going. Don't want Mags or Megs to burst in here to lecture me, yeah?:: Rodimus joked, before quickly switching off his comm, and changing the status to 'busy'.  
'Ok, Rodders, could have handled that better…' Rodimus thought to himself as he picked up a data pad and scrolled through the contents. 'Drift doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He still wants to be your friend, surprisingly, and you can't frag that up.' he offlined his optics, 'Don't frag this up. Just act normal, sober, and try to talk to Ratchet.' Taking in a slow breath and breathing out a few times, Rodimus set the data pad back down and got up from his chair.  
He heard his comm ping lightly a few times, before going silent once more.  
The speedster frowned, shaking his head lightly and grumbled before opening up the messages on his hud. 

::Rodimus, report immediately to the lab. There's been an... incident with one of Brainstorms prototype weapons.:: Rodimus could practically taste the annoyance in Preceptors message, and got up from his chair with a chuckle. Hopefully the teal flyer hadn't blown anything up this time.


	2. In which there comes a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go from bad to worse, in the way of flower petals withering in the sun.

Ok, so maybe it hadn't been a good idea to let Brainstorm mix those two weapons together. And maybe, just maybe, Rodimus should have made sure Whirl was nowhere near such a weapon in the first place. Rodimus let his optics flicker around the room, the once lab, taking in the black blaster marks and holes in the walls.   
At least no one had died when the weapon had malfunctioned.  
Whirl was cackling next to Brainstorm, while the teal scientist was checking over the weapon, hopefully looking to see why it had almost blown up the room; all the while Perceptor looked as if he wished he had stayed on Cybertron. Rodimus scrubbed a blue servo down his face, spoiler flicking sharply. 'Well, it's a way to get out of meeting Drift and Ratchet…' he thought to himself. He instantly felt horrible at the thought. 'Drift invited me himself. He could have just gone with Ratchet without me tagging along.' Biting his bottom lip, the speedster turned his back and exited the lab. Ultra Magnus had most likely already scolded the two fliers, and the looks of it told him the two hadn't taken it to spark. He felt his wrist burn a bit, but it was easy to ignore as Rodimus made his way to his hab.

Frag, he missed Drift. He missed laughing with him, racing on the lower decks, just...hanging out with his best friend to be honest. But Rodimus knew..he knew that he was taking the cowards way out by ignoring his friend and going to his hab to sulk. 

After a few weeks of just hanging out with the swordsmech, he had known fully well what had gone down on that small shuttle. Rodimus didn't ask, deciding to still play the part of the party/fun-loving mech and hope it was good enough. He had kept to the usual questions when Drift had helped repaint him, keeping his field controlled and just a bit pulled away.  
Drift had asked him in that soft voice, the voice he had used when Rodimus had a night terror and could smell his plating burning into the berth, the same voice that could oh so easily ground him, if he was alright.  
Rodimus had reassures him that he was just feeling a bit tired with a laugh and thankfully Drift had dropped it and went back to painting him.  
Sighing, the blue and purple mech turned a corner, and jolted back when he almost crashed into someone. Blue optics wide, he allowed an apology to tumble from his lips. "Sorry Rung, should have been paying attention."   
Rung, on the other servo, just smiled that soft smile of his as he adjusted the data pads in his arms.   
"No harm done here, Rodimus." He said, but frowned when he looked a bit deeper into the Co-captians optics. Rodimus in turn took a step back, forcing a smirk that he hoped look more confident than he felt. While Rung was a good mech to talk to, Rodimus couldn't help but feel as if Rung had changed a bit now, like as if his field changed when he was around the Prime. Rodimus dwell on it long. "Well if no harm is done I'll get going. Still, sorry about running into you." Rodimus said, smirking as he patted lightly on the orange mechs' shoulder as he sidestepped him.   
He was about to go, but he stopped whenever Rung grabbed him by the arm lightly.  
"Rodimus, if you ever need an audial to listen, don't hesitate to ask. You're always welcome in my office." Rungs' voice was soft, blue optics kind before he gave a reassuring squeeze and went on his way.   
Rodimus shook his helm, before continuing on his way as well. As nice as Rungs' offer had been, he didn't think he was… ready wasn't the right word, but it was close. Maybe reluctant? Sighing, Rodimus found he had been doing that a lot as of late, (he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one), and put in the passcode to his hub. The door slid open with a small click, and Rodimus felt his optic ridges raise up in surprise as he saw who was already in his hab.  
Drift, legs crossed and fingers folded in some gesture that Rodimus knew from the white mechs' tutoring in meditation in the middle of the room. The blue and purple mech paused at the door, contemplating if he could just back away and go to Swerves instead, but jolted when Drift turned his helm to face him, onlining an optic. Rodimus pulled his EM field in a bit tighter than normal, before pulling on a cocky smirk. "Yo, Drift. If I had known you were coming over I would have brought out the highgrade." It was easy to slip into the mask he had made for himself. The mask that coated his face and field in false confidence. Drift smiled as he rose gracefully from his spot. It was like watching water move, or like smoke shifting in the air. The white mech cocked a hip, a movement that Rodimus committed to memory every time.   
"Sorry, I would have told you if you hadn't cut the call so short...and ignored my messages." Drift said, voice amused as he swayed on over to where the other stood. Rodimus stepped into his hab, closing the door behind him swiftly. Before he knew it, Drift had wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, bringing him into that warm field full of understanding and...no. Rodimus tugged himself away from the hug effortlessly, playing it off with placing his hands on his best friends shoulders. 

"Sorry about that, there was an emergency in the lab. A Whirl and Brainstorm shaped emergency." Rodimus huffed out, deciding not to notice the small prod of confusion to his own field as he dropped his hands to his sides and moved past Drift. "But now that you're here~ How about we finish up Fast and Furious, yeah?" The blue and purple mech said, spoiler flicking as he made his way to the couch. What he didn't expect was for arms to circle around his waist once more, concern enveloping him. To Rodimus, it felt like his spark was in his throat as Drift pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Rodimus, are you ok? Are you sick?" Drift voiced his concern, arms warm around his waist and Primus did Rodimus just want to sink into that touch.   
"I'm fine, really. Just tired." Was Rodimus' clipped remark, twisting a bit in his friends grasp to get away. "Now come'on, I wanna watch Vin Diesel wreck some scrap." The white mech went still, it making Rodimus' neatly tucked in EM field waver a bit before he managed to escape Drifts hold.   
When Rodimus flopped onto the couch, he sighed when he saw Drift was rooted in the same spot. The swordmechs' long finials were downcant, face blank as his optics traced Rodimus' face and frame. Rodimus felt his wrist burn, but he resisted the urge to rub at it and patted the seat next to him invitingly.   
"You gonna stay there the rest of the day, or?" Rodimus frowned as he saw Drift twitch, before quickly filling the place next to the other speedster. The white mech had left a small distance between the two of them, making Rodimus sink a little further into his seat before flicking the movie onto the flat screen. 

It was awkward. Rodimus wished it wasn't but it so very was. Usually he would have draped himself across Drifts' lap by now, slowly kissing the others neck until they were too distracted with themselves than the movie that they were watching. Now, it felt forced. Like Drift would rather be somewhere else, or with someone else. This made the name on his wrist burn a little bit more, and Rodimus felt his core temperature slowly begin to rise. His frame felt too hot, spark felt too heavy. Like there was an inferno in his chassis that desperately needed to be freed.   
Rodimus made sure he wasn't accidentally burning the couch, when he felt a hand brush against his. He jerked his hand away without a second thought, only to feel awful when he felt Drift deflate. He opened his mouth to say something, most likely an apology, but turned his helm away.   
It hurt, but Rodimus shoved those feelings deep and swallowed. "So, how are you and Ratchet doing?" He asked, voice projecting confidence. He turned his helm again to waggle his optic ridges, only to pause at the lost look in his friends optics. Drift shuttered his optics a few times, before he crossed his arms. "We're good. Still working out the kinks in our relationship." Drift was pulling into himself, Rodimus knew him too well to not miss it. The silence returned again, it's heavy presence sitting on Rodimus' shoulders like concrete. "Roddy, are you ok?" Drift asked hesitantly, lips twitching a bit.  
Rodimus shrugged his shoulders in response. How else was he supposed to respond, just tell him about the name on his wrist, the name Drift had never asked about because he didn't want to make him uncomfortable? Rodimus would rather get lectured by Ultra Magnus on the Autobot Code then do that.  
"Fine." That put an end to that conversation if Rodimus ever heard one. 

The two entered the silence once more, the sound of explosions and engines revving filling the void.   
Rodimus watched as Drift parted his lips once more, looking at him with those blue optics, and shifted on the couch a bit. The white mech was lightly tapping his finger on his thigh, finials loosely downcant as he looked at the door. He looked like a scolded puppy, in a way, Rodimus mused.

The movie was soon forgotten alright, but not for the reasons the blue and purple speedster wanted. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Rodimus let his shoulders sag. "I…Do you want to leave?" His words came out lamely, like a tumbleweed across the desert. But it made Drift stiffen all the same, EM field shuddering and bright blue optics to dart to his own. Drift took in a breath, before letting it out slow. "Did-" Drift licked his lips. "Did I do something wrong, Rodimus?" Rodimus shook his helm, frame feeling burned out from the inside out. "No, no." He quickly reassured, his own field peeling itself from his frame in weak warmth. "It's me. Just been super busy and all. Doing Co-Captain stuff." Rodimus clarified, hoping Drift would understand.  
Drift, on the other hand, quickly stood up and made his way to the door. "Then I don't want to interrupt your recharge time, then. See you later, Rodimus." And just like the wind, Drift was gone and so was Rodimus' spark.   
Rodimus felt coolant weld up I'm his optics, before dripping down his face as he looked at the space his best friend had once occupied. Quickly rubbing at his optics, the speedster felt something build up at the back of his throat. This day suddenly felt like slag, and he felt the same. Turning off the flat screen and flopping fully onto the couch, Rodimus offlined his optics. 'I need to apologise. But that means that I have to go to the bar with him and Ratchet.' Rodimus thought, but couldn't feel disappointed by it.  
If Ratchet was distracting Drift, then he could slip away after his best friend was tipsy and not have to watch the two canoodle.   
It hurt, but Rodimus had grown used to it. It was for a good cause, after all, and it's not like Drift would notice that he was gone. 

Finally slipping into recharge with that thought, Rodimus nodded off into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dratchet coming up next Sunday, in which they talk of feelings old and new.


	3. In which there are feelings of old and new, and a solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having two soul names can be nerve-wracking, but at least Drift has Ratchet to comfort him.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge when Drift came stumbling into their shared hab-room, finials low and EM field wobbly. The medic knew what had his lover a mess, the two had discussed it on the small shuttle when they were making it back to the Lost Light in length. "So the direct approach didn't work?" Ratchet hummed, looking back at the datapad in his servo as Drift made his way over to him. White arms and servos curled around his waist, as Drift leaned his helm onto the medics shoulder. "Has... Rodimus been acting differently recently? Or did he act weird before you left?" Drifts voice was soft, concern sown into his field tightly.   
Ratchet paused in what he was doing for a moment, searching his memory files for what the white mech could be talking about.  
True, Rodimus had been in a funk when Megatron had first come aboard, then when Thunderclash did the same. The kid still acted out, still the party-mech he always had been, but…  
Ratchet knew Rodimus had a problem where he let the guilt of things that he couldn't control pile up on him, taking blame when he had nothing to do with what happened. Rodimus…. Rodimus was a mech who made mistakes, yes, and the medic himself had grown irritable with the young mech for some of his decisions.   
Sighing as he turned off the pad, Ratchet set it down. "I've noticed a few things, but the kids' been good at keeping that mask of his bolted tight. Same as Optimus." Ratchet twitched at his words, but relaxed once more as Drift rubbed circles into his abdomen. "I mean, we made up, and I forgave him for what happened. I did in the beginning, even before it all went down. The crew needed a captain more than a TiC, and I figured Magnus could keep Rodimus safe." Drift let out a breath, before burying his face in Ratchets neck.

Allowing a moment for Drift to collect himself, Ratchet let his field wrap around him, sending him a pulse of warmth. 

Ratchet shifted the two of them until they could walk to the berth, helping Drift settle before he placed a servo on his knee. "Rodimus...he's bad at letting people help him. In fact I think the Matrix chooses the most stubborn, self-sacrificing mechs' it can find and latches onto them like a leech." Ratchet held up a servo before the white mech could interject. "But that doesn't mean that he's shutting you out. It'll just take a little more time for him to tell you what's wrong." Drift relaxed under the medics touch, a tentative smile on his lips. "Are you still ok coming down to the planet with us?" Drift asked, knowing very well that there would be an influx of overcharged mechs' coming into the medbay once they touchdowned on the planet, in need of help or just a hangover cure.   
Ratchet almost pouted. "First Aid said he and Ambulon have it. I just hope there won't be another incident like last time. Gave Velocity a fright...well more like she was upset because it was her turn in the medbay with Nautica." The medic felt himself age just a little bit more when he had walked out of his office at that conversation. 

Drift stifled a laugh.

Giving him the stink optic, Ratchet gave a sigh. "But you do need to talk to him about the mark, you know. Can't put it off forever, but I'm still surprised he didn't see it sooner with the way you were always hanging off of him." Ratchet smirked before he added, "Or when you two had a little too much fun with your sparring matches." Drift flustered, optics crinkled before he swung a leg over the medics lap and pulled him into a kiss. Ratchet sighed into the kiss, wrapping the swordsmech in an embrace as he was pushed back. Their fingers intertwined, as Drift leaned up to press a kiss to Ratchets' nasal ridge.   
Laughing quietly, Ratchet looked into warm optics as they filled with a bit of worry.   
"I will, but, are you ok with Rodimus-" "Rodimus makes you happy. And I would never keep anyone from their sparkmate, Drift, you know that." The white mech smiled brightly now, finials flicking happily as Ratchet sighed. "Oh, or are you just happy at the prospect of becoming the filling of a speedster sandwich?" Drift hummed as he pressed kisses on the medics cheeks and neck. "Oh? More like you need someone to tap in when you get tired." Ratchet was rewarded with a sharp bite to the neck, making the medic smirk.  
Drift leaned up with a small pout.  
"You're lucky I love you like the moon loves the stars." He said, before he was pulled down into another few quick kisses.   
"And you're lucky I love you like the sun loves the sky." Ratchet replied. The two held each others optics for a few seconds, before erupting into quiet laughter. 

"I want you to be happy." Ratchet says, "And if you have enough love to give a crotchety old mech like me, then you being with the both of us is going to be a piece of cake." Drift pouted, servo untangling from Ratchets' to stroke at his cheek. "I want the same for you. I don't want you to force yourself to love someone for me." The medic leaned into the others touch, lips forming a soft smile. "As much as Rodimus annoys me, can be distracted easily, and tends to jump into things helm-first….I could love him with time." Ratchet spoke carefully. "I don't know him as well as you do, but I don't hate him. So yeah, I could learn to love him like you do." Drift smiled sweetly, optics bright as he pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips.  
"And besides." Ratchet murmured as he pulled away. "Someone has to keep the two of you out of trouble." He joked, only to earn him a pinch to the cheek. "Thank you." Drift whispered, releasing the others face and returned his servo to intertwine once more with the medics. 

Drift relaxed on top of his medic, optics fluttering to rest as he nuzzles the others neck cables. He could only imagine what it would be like with Rodimus in the mix. It made him smile, and he didn't doubt that Ratchet could feel it too. Ratchets' field came to mingle with his own, a warm feeling much like a blanket covering him as he sighed.   
Thinking back on the conversation he had had with his best friend, Drift picked over it a bit.   
Rodimus had acted like Drift wouldn't have ever entered his hab again once he came back. He shifted away from touch, forced smiles, declining sparring matches…..it didn't sit well with the swordsmech one bit. 'I need to apologise when I see him again. Hopefully he'll be better rested by then.' and with that thought, Drift allowed himself to doze until Ratchet kicked him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Fraid the ride only gets bumpy from here~


	4. Confusion in the heart is a burden to many, but only if you allow it to fester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Drift and Ratchet want Rodimus, but Rodimus himself feels like he's drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good I've reread it so many times, but if there's a mis-spelling pls tell me! Hope you enjoy!

When Rodimus awoke, it was to a cramp filled spoiler and messages waiting to be read in his hud. Slowly leaning up onto his legs, he winced as he flicked his spoiler to work out the kinks.  
Sadly, he didn't feel well rested, he felt more drained if that was even possible. Grumbling, Rodimus got to his pedes and headed for the washracks.  
Maybe if he polished himself, he'd feel better.  
With that in mind, Rodimus decided to give the messages on his feed a quick look-see.  
'Ok, morning shift in a few joors, meeting after that, need to sign off on some reports for Mags.' Rodimus frowned as he turned on the solvent, letting the heat soak into his platting. It made him feel a little better, and loosen up the wiring in his spoiler so he could move it without wincing. Cleaning his frame, struggling a bit with his back (nothing the full mirror couldn't fix), Rodimus moved onto the polish as he dried off.  
He stopped moving when a new message pinged up on his hud, servo hanging out to where the polish was.  
It was from Ratchet, his message stamped with the CMO marker and set to 'Urgent'. The speedster paused for a few seconds, before deciding to read it as he grabbed a polishing cloth and began. ::You missed your ornly check up. You either get yourself down here or I'm going to drag you by your spoiler here myself.::  
The message make a trill of fear go down his spinal strut, but not in a bad way. 'Ok, either ignore this and make a spectacle of myself, or do as Ratchet asks.' Rodimus had had enough of making a mess of himself, (surprising he knows), so he sent a quick ok to the medic and resumed making himself shiny. He glanced down to where the paint was rubbing off to cover up the name on his wrist. Without a second thought, the speedster grabbed some paint to cover it up with. `Don't need any accidents today.' he grimly thought, fanning a servo to dry the paint a bit quicker.

Smirking at his reflection one last time, Rodimus put the polish and rag away and made his way to the medbay. The halls were pretty much deserted, probably due to the fact on how early it was, but he was sure Ratchet was tinkering around in the medbay. His pedes slowed in pace,then to a stop when he turned a corner to see Drift lingering outside the medbay, bright smile on his lips as he held a cube full of energon, before entering.  
'Slag.' Rodimus wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt their 'moment', but pushed forward anyways. He winced at the sharp pang in his spark, the tickling in the back of his throat returning with a vengeance. He could hear quiet laughter emanating from the room, making him give pause once more, before he braved forward and leaned casually on the doorway.  
Rodimus felt his spark spasm painfully, almost knocked the air from his lungs, as he saw Drifts’ arms curled around Ratchets’ waist, the medic not seemingly grumpy for once. Even if Rodimus wasn’t as into Ratchet as Drift was, the speedster had to admit the medic looked almost handsome when he wasn't scowling or balefully glaring. Rodimus gave a fake cough, slightly amused when Drift instantly pulled away and Ratchet give an almost startle. As Rodimus felt his spark give a painful pulse, he managed a broad smirk before sauntering on in. “Well, don't you two look cozy~ Cyclonus and Tailgate might have some competition soon if you guys do that in public.” Rodimus’ smirk only wavered a bit when Drift sent him a slightly pained look before turning his optics back to Ratchet.  
The medic had slipped back into his usually grumpy look, only with an optic ridge raised in Drifts way before shaking his helm and giving a huff.  
“Thought I’d have to drag you in here..” Ratchet muttered, before waving him on in.  
"Maybe you'll get to do that if you can catch me next time." Rodimus joked, chassis heavy as he watched Drift, well, drift to the other side of the room and lean on a mediberth. Ratchet huffed something under his breath too low for the blue and purple speedster to hear, before nodding to the mediberth he was in front of,and went over to a cabinet to grab a few things. Rodimus heaved himself onto the mediberth Ratchet had gestured to, forcing himself to relax as he felt Drift stare holes into the side of his helm.  
"So, you guys excited for the pit-stop? Heard there were a lot of bars~" Rodimus said, spoiler flapping as he winked. "And maybe I'll finally get to see the famous Party Ambulance, huh Ratchet?" He mused, sparing a glance at the medic as he walked back over to him.  
Ratchet gave him a ghost of a smile in response, almost too quick for Rodimus to catch if he hadn’t been looking.  
"I'm sure you'll be getting to see more that just that, Rodimus." Was that a teasing tone in the medics voice, or was Rodimus due for an audial check as well.  
Before the speedster could ask for Ratchet to repeat what he said, he quickly glanced at Drift from the edge of his optic and quickly shut his mouth. The white mech looked...angry? No, no, not angry, but he looked something and Ratchet just smirked in his direction before flicking his attention back to Rodimus. Rodimus himself willed himself not to crumble under that stare, and pulled all the charisma he had and gave a wide smirk. "Oh~ And just how much, Ratch'?" Rodimus said, allowing his optics to travel down the medics' chassis slowly, before flicking back up.  
Ratchet quirked and optic ridge, coming back over to the speedster to set down a few things on the berth, before heavily leaning into Rodimus' space. "Well, that depends on how good you plan on being, Captain." Rodimus suppressed a shiver, optics widening a fraction at the tone of Ratchets' voice and curve of his lips. His own chassis felt very tight all of a sudden, and had to internally shake his helm when he felt himself almost be pulled into the medics orbit. 

With practiced ease, Rodimus leaned back and crossed his arms over his chassis with a playful huff. "Then I guess I'll have to be very good then." Rodimus said, optics glancing down at the others lips, dimming as he looked back up. 

He almost didn't hear the shuffle of plating, nor the presence at his back. "Ratty, it's not nice to tease." Drift purred, servos ghosting down the other speedsters arms. 

It felt like ice water had been poured over Rodimus' spark. He had been (lightly) flirting with Ratchet. Ratchet who had a conjunx, who's conjunx was his best friend. His wrist burned and his chassis did the very same as his cooling fans clicked on. Ratchet had a confused look on his face and Drift was reaching out to him with outstretched servos, and when had Rodimus moved from the mediberth? The blue and purple mech felt his frame shiver, before he gave a weak laugh. "You guys ok?" He laughed, "You have a fever or something, Ratchet?" Rodimus willed his spoiler to not move, as he looked at his best friend and his best friends conjunx look between themselves uneasily.  
Ratchet seemed to return to his grumpy self, which Rodimus could handle.  
"I'm fine, but you won't be if you don't get over here." Ratchet groused, picking up one of the tools and crooked a finger in his direction.  
Drift stayed in place, arms now crossed over his chassis and a tight smile on his lips. Rodimus could tell the swordsmech wanted to say something, but with a glance from Ratchet, he kept his lips shut. Rodimus sighed as he walked back over, a short distance really, and plopped himself back down onto the berth once more.

The check-up was quiet, the Co-Captains EM field wrapped tightly around him as he smirked. "So, what else are you two gonna get up to on shore leave?" He kicked his pedes back and forth lightly, despite Ratchets' grumble. He felt Drifts field prods his for a second, filled with excitement, before instantly drawing away. "Well, there are a few places that serve Cybertronian dishes I've wanted to try." He began, and if Rodimus didn't know any better, he would have guessed that the conjunxs' might have shared a look over his spoiler. "And I thought you could join us! I think they have those goodies you like, Cosmic Cores, right?" Drift said, voice containing a type of cheer that Rodimus definitely knew he couldn't resist.  
"I dunno Drift -Ow! Ratchet that hurt- I'm kinda busy with... Co-captain things." Rodimus said, hoping the excuse would be bought.  
As much as he lo-liked Drift, he didn't think he could take seeing those two feed each other energon goodies. 'Would Ratchet even go for that?' Rodimus thought as he tried not to flinch away from Ratchets' tools.  
The medic gave a huff.  
"Oh, like what?" Ratchet said, optic ridge raised as he checked something on the monitor. "I thought Ultra Magnus was gonna let you have shore leave with us?" Drift asked, finials slating back a bit. Rodimus huffed at the choice of words. "Nah, I can go for drinks, but there's a few things I want to get done before we leave the planet again." The blue and purple mech clarified. "And I'm pretty sure you two don't want me tagging along. But don't hesitate to bring me back some of those goodies, though." He said as he turned his helm to flash Drift a wink.  
What he didn't expect was Drift to look a bit shattered as he tightened his grip on his arms.  
"You won't be bothering us, kid. You need a break, too." Ratchet said as he finished up with whatever he had been doing.  
Rodimus paused.  
He wasn't sure what to think, honestly, and felt his spark pulse a bit in pain when he realized he could not read Drift as well as he thought he could. 

Rodimus grinned as he forced himself to relax, crossing his arms over his spark. 

"As much as I'd like to, I don't want to give Megatron full control while I hang out with you two." Rodimus said, voice light and smirk sharp as he raised an optic ridge. "And as much as I trust Mags, the only one who gets to interface on the bridge is me." Thankfully, that seemed to do it as Drift let out a snicker. Ratchet rolled his optics, but there was a faint smile tugging on his lips. And Rodimus was struck with the feeling of everything falling into place, his spark warming but not painfully and his wrist hummed. The speedster made sure to not let his field show his apprehension and kept his frame from shivering. "Come'on, Roddy. We both know it would take Ultra Magnus vorns to make a move like that." Drift said, field still filled with a bit of worry and concern but nothing to note about. Rodimus' smirk widened at that. "I didn't say anything about Magnus. I don't trust Megatron not to take the chance." That earned another laugh, making the blue and purple speedster ease up as Drift pulled him into a backwards hug. ‘Please don't' he wanted to say, but held it back.  
Rodimus relished in the contact, willing his spark to stay a steady rhythm as he pulled away and got up from the berth.  
"And as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'm pretty sure those two are probably wondering where I'm at." He said, hoping the two wouldn't see the wavering in his frame and optics, along with the almost too tight pull of his lips as he started to walk towards the exit.  
Drift looked as if to say something, probably ask him to stay a bit longer, but Ratchet puts a hand on his shoulder and waved him off. "The offer stands, Rodimus, you know where to find us if you want to join in."  
Rodimus nodded, before quickly disappearing into the hallway and sorta-maybe jogging to get to the bridge.  
'Hopefully this day doesn't get worse…' the speedster thought, willing his spark to calm and hope to Primus his frame wasn't burning as his wrist was.


	5. Seduction is a tool welded by few, but enjoyed by many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Magnus are Rodimus' dad's, but only Magnus is good at it while Megatron is the dad that leaves for the store for cigs, but comes back to give you shitty life advice but not really and makes out with your other dad in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made Megs sound like tfa Megs pls 4give.

Rodimus slouched in his chair, elbow on the arm rest of the chair. His optics were dim as he scrolled through the text on the datapad in his servo, tapping his pede on the ground a steady beat. Megatron had only spared the speedster a glance before returning to his own work, but could feel the tension entering his shoulders as his Co-Captian continued to tap his pede. The grey mech contemplated saying something, maybe... Megatron paused as a servo lightly placed itself on his shoulder. Ultra Magnus had a stern look, but it teetered on the edge of worry.  
"Is there any reason Rodimus isn't out galavanting on the planet?" The Ex-warlord murmured out of the edge of his lips. Magnus looked as if to be considering something, but sighed instead. "Rodimus insisted on completing a few things, at least until he needs to go meet Drift and Ratchet." Magnus' face was calm as he looked at the blue and purple mech, who was now looking as if he hadn't started to doze a few minutes ago and rapidly tapped something onto the pad with a grin.  
Megatrons' lips twitched at that, casting Magnus a firm look.  
"And why isn't he with them now?" The question was met with silence, and with surprise the grey mech met a sharp blue-opticted glare. Magnus welded in his field, before looking back at Rodimus. "I…" Magus paused, restarting his sentence quickly, which was worrying in a way.  
"Rodimus has, he just wants to double check everything, I suppose." The blue mech finally said, but there was obviously more to it, Megatron could feel it.  
Leaning away from the others touch, Megatron turned fully to Ultra Magnus. The two held each others optics for a short time, neither wanting to back down. Magnus looked away first, frown deepening as he glanced over to Rodimus, who had gotten up from his chair and wandered into his office. 

As soon as the door clicked, Magnus seemed to ease a bit. He turned his optics to Megatrons' once more, and took in a breath. "Rodimus has been having trouble recently." When the blue mech saw the Ex-warlord frown, he added quickly, "The sparkmate kind." 

And just like that, Ultra Magnus watched as a pang of something weave itself into Megatrons' EM field. But before he could inquire what it was, the grey mech quickly took a step back. "Ah, and I suppose it has to do with Drift?" From the optic twitch Megatron received, he had guessed right.  
Well, that was troublesome.  
Megatron heaved a sigh, tension suddenly returning as he felt a servo steady him. "As much as I've enjoyed Rodimus actually doing his work." Megatron started, "I'd rather not have him do himself under with a spark-attack." Ultra Magnus balked at his works. But before he could reply, Megatron gave him a weary smirk.  
"I know that you are still untrusting of me, and hopefully our... relationship will fix that." Megatron started, "But Rodimus is as oblivious as Optimus, especially when it comes to returned affections."  
Ultra Magnus was quiet for a moment, before he heaved a sigh and nodded. "And you think he's going to listen to you?" Magnus asked. The blue mech was met with a sharp snort. "No, but Primes' are known to do everything in their power to spite me." With that, the ex-warlord made his way to his Co-Captains' office.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodimus balanced a stylist on the bridge of his nose, glossa poking out a bit as he concentrated. He paid no mind to the knock on his door, nor when said door slid open to reveal a cockier than normal looking Megatron entered and closed the door behind him. "So, this is what you get up to behind closed doors." The grey mech drawled, looking amused as Rodimus huffed. "More than what you get up to, probably." The speedster mumbled, pouting as the stylist finally fell from his nose and onto the ground below.  
Megatron took a few slow steps forward, a lazy smirk on his lips as he sat down onto one of the seats next to the desk. "I had no idea you held interest for what I myself do behind closed doors," Megatron started, and before Rodimus could give a negative, he let out a small laugh. "What I do is far more... interesting. Especially when Magnus happens to be with me." With dawning horror, Rodimus shot up from his seat. "Don't you fragging dare!" Rodimus hissed at his Co-Captain. Megatron only smirked in response. "Oh, fragging is only one of the things we get up to." The blue and purple mech make a sharp disgusted noise.  
Megatron paid no mind.  
"But if course, I wouldn't mind telling you in detail what we ge- oh, are you leaving so soon?" The ex-warlord said, faux disappointment in his voice as Rodimus gave him a rude gesture. "Where are you going, by chance?" Megatron got up from his seat, taking a small amount of delight as Rodimus backed up and searched for the panel to open the door. "I'm going to go drink until I don't remember what you just said, you old fragger!" And with that, Rodimus rushed out.  
Magnus, whom had been definitely-not-eavesdropping, gave Megatron a scandalized look. 

The grey mech only gave him a small smirk in return.

"Well, it did get him off the bridge." Megatron said as he walked out of the office and to the Captains' chair. Magnus opened his mouth once, then twice, before giving a groan. "But did you really have to say that?" And deep inside the armor, Minimus could only pray that Rodimus wouldn't say anything. But at least the green mech knew the speedster wasn't that bad, he was probably as mortified as him!  
Megatron simply flashed a full smile his way, red optics dimming as he let out a small laugh. Magnus frown, arms crossing over his chassis. With that, the ex-warlord calmed himself, optics still having that look in them as he slowly stalked up to the blue mech. "I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow, since there seems to be no one else on the bridge." the grey mech rumbled, red optics dim and lips slightly parted.  
To anyone else, it was the look of seduction. To Ultra Magnus, it was like a slap to the face. Yes, Magnus was very much aware that Megatron was a mech of allure and could be seductive when he wanted to be. The blue mech just never thought it would be directed at him.  
But before Megatron could suggest anything else, Ultra Magnus quickly backed away.  
"It's alright, I'm sure Rodimus won't spread it around." Magnus steadily said, trying to diffuse the situation as he slowly backed up to exit the bridge.  
Megatron followed him for a few steps, expression going from seductive to confused when Magnus soon held out his servos from him to stop. "Minimus?" Megatron softly inquired, optics searching.

Magnus didn't give the other time to ask further, before giving a stiff goodbye and quickly left for his hab. 

The blue mech sighed in relief, before sagging into the wall of his hab. As much as Minimus had thought...about that thing in particular, he...wasn't quite ready as he sometimes siked himself up to be. His thoughts soon trailed to Rodimus, worry sinking itself into his circuitry. 'Primus help us.' he thought, before walking over to his berth. And as much as Minimus would rather work on the reports in his subspace, he felt his optics dim as he soon laid on the berth.  
All he could hope is that things would clear up tomorrow, or at least he hoped it would.


	6. Roots that sink too deep but are still on the surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby I feel like I'm flourishing and wilting under your gaze, yet I can't help but sink my roots in deeper.

Rodimus clenched his fists loosely as he walked off the ship and onto the planet below. He could still feel chills as he remembered Megatrons' dumb smirking face and his dumb words. A pout had wormed its way onto his lips, a small pink flush under his optics as he cast a wary glance at the Lost Light a final time, internally giving his Co-Captain a rude gesture, and dove further into the city. The planet was a bit like Hedonia, but was more welcoming to mechanical beings.  
It was bright, and loud and Rodimus felt himself ease up as he eyed Tailgate tugging Cyclonus and Whirl into a shop.  
A tug at his spark made him wince, making him cast a glance down at the name on his wrist.  
Rodimus could already see where it was bleeding through the paint, elegant lettering cursing him. The speedster frowned, remembering how Drift had begged him to see the name, and then offering to show his when Rodimus had refused. It was an odd thing, and it had stung worse than a blaster shot when Drift had flicked up his right finial to reveal the small, a bit messy, name of Ratchet. Drift had been so happy, blue optics glimmering as he chattered on about the medic who had saved him. 

Rodimus stopped in the middle of the street, shaking his helm as he decided to park himself on a bench. 

His spark spasmed lightly, as Rodimus pulled his arms around his chassis. He wondered if Drift had noticed how his spoiler had limply dropped when he had seen the medics name. But if Drift had, he probably thought it was nothing. Even as Rodimus thought that, he knew Drift would have at least asked...but would Rodimus had ever shown the name to him if he had asked a second time?

The blue and purple mech tucked in his field sharply, breath soft as he offlined his optics.  
'Ok, think of something else. Anything else. Meteor surfing, Video games, frag; even paperwork at this point!' Rodimus bitterly thought, images tumbling through his processor until he felt his spoiler sagged against his back.  
Slowly onlining his optics, he let out a steady breath. "You're fine. It's fine." He whispered to himself, allowing his frame to relax until his spoiler hit the back of the bench.  
Sighing as he glanced at his internal chronometer, he winced at the time.

He was a little late for the meet up with Drift and Ratchet, but that was fine.

A part of him considered not going at all, not sure if he could take being the third wheel on his friends' date. 'They only asked to be nice.' he reminded himself, guilt building up in the back of his intake. 

He was drowning again. Why was he drowning, when he could be happy for them?

Rodimus took in a shaky breath, optics dim as his spoiler twitched. Just as he was going to get up, a servo on his shoulder jolted him instantly to his legs. The servo flinched away, and Rodimus was faced with a tightly smiling Drift as he gave a weak wave. "You ok, Roddy?" The white mech asked, always one to worry about others. 

Rodimus swallowed thickly and mustered up a smirk. 

"Yeah, bro. Just a little tired is all." He replied. Drift just looked at him, blue optics dimming as he returned the smile. The speedster mustered up a better smile, a brighter one as he cheekily wiggled his spoiler. "So, where's Ratchet? He didn't get started without us, right?" Rodimus joked, as Drift puffed out a laugh as he latched his arm around Rodimus'. 

"Despite what others think, Ratchet and I aren't attached at the hip, Roddy." Drift said, and Rodimus let out a laugh as well. He felt his frame relax as Drift hip-bumped him, swiftly returning it as the white mech dragged him off into a slightly flashy looking bar.

As they entered, Rodimus met Ratchets' optics as he lifted a drink, Drift swiftly dragging them to the table. The medic gave Rodimus a smile, leaving a fluttering feeling in the speedsters chassis. "Good for you to show." Ratchet said, taking a swig of his drink just as Drift passed Rodimus one. "Well, I can't have you guys having all the fun; sober or not." Rodimus said, flashing a wink.  
Drift seemed to deflate a bit at that.  
"Right, you can't get overcharged." He said, a small pout forming on his lips that had Rodimus laughing. It was unreal that Drift could still be a bit childish, not in a bad way, but in a way that fit him completely.  
He spared a glance towards the medic, only to find Ratchet looking at him with a small smile. Ratchet cocked an optic ridge before turning his attention back to the pouting white swordsmech.

Rodimus felt himself fluster a bit more, face-plates warm as he took up his drink and drank. 

It was sweet, copper flakes mixed in and the smell of iron filling his senses. Rodimus hummed into the drink, flicking his optics to see Ratchet peak another look at him before parting his lips to say something. "Hopefully they got it right?" It took the blue and purple mech to understand it was meant for him. He glanced at Drift, who was now smiling in his direction. Swallowing his mouthful, he placed it down with a smile of his own. "Not as good as Swerves, but good enough." He concluded, winking.  
And it was, it was good and Drift was talking to Ratchet about something, probably funny with the way the medics optics crinkled oh so slightly and huffed a laugh. 

Rodimus just focused on his drink, staring into the light pink mix as he took another tentative sip.

His chassis felt tight, not as tight as it had felt on the bench, but still enough that the speedster could feel it. Rodimus hoped he could keep it out of his field, not wanting Drift to prod him to see if he was ok. Rodimus didn't think he could come up with a good enough lie if either one of them asked. But unfortunately, his face or his frame must have said something about how he was feeling because soon there was a white servo on his arm.  
"Roddy, are you ok?" Drifts voice was close to his audial, making the speedster jump in his seat a bit. He looked up to see both Ratchet and Drift giving him a look, a small amount of worry in Drifts optics as Rodimus tugged his arm away with a smile. "Yeah! Just a bit put out from a datapads from Mags, ya know." He formed a grin on his lips, spoiler bouncing as the swordsmech nodded solemnly. 

The speedster willed for the two to go back to whatever they had been talking about before they had noticed something was wrong, but it was not to be had, unfortunately.

As Rodimus took another sip, he felt a servo on his and looked up. He had assumed it was Drift, but surprise surprise, it was Ratchet.  
The medic had a smile on his lips, one Rodimus had been sure was only reserved for Drift.  
"Well, hot shot, you ready to dance? I want to see if you're as good as Drift says you are." Ratchets' smile turned a bit heated, making a chill go up Rodimus' spine as he gave the other a weak smile of his own.

It was wrong, or at least it felt like it. Rodimus didn't like the thick smoke-like feeling cooling around his spark. But...the pressure wasn't entirely bad. 

Tugging his servo away to flap it a bit, Rodimus smirked. "You should have seen Drift that night then~" he said, flashing a look towards the white speedster, who flustered a bit in return. "Rodimus!" Drift lightly hissed, finials slanted as Rodimus continued. "I mean, he's very good with moving his hips."  
Ratchet chuckled at that, gleam in his optic as he nodded.  
"Oh, I'm very aware of how he moves." He said as he took a long sip from his drink as Drift made a small noise of embarrassment.  
"You two…" Drift mumbled, taking a drink and got up from his seat, taking Ratchet with him.  
"But I'll dance with you." He said, as the medic almost eagerly got up. "But!" This was directed at Rodimus, who sat up a bit straighter as Drift addressed him.

"You're going to join us after this song, no buts about it." Drift said lowly, making another chill go up Rodimus' spinal strut. All he did was nod mutely as the two left to weaved through the crowd.

He watched them move against each other, and felt heat bloom in his chassis as Drift trailed his servos down Ratchet’s waist. How red servos smoothed down a narrow waist, digits fluttering over seams of armor.  
It took everything to not solely focus on red hips, or chassis’ clashing together.  
Rodimus looked down at his drink, digit tracing the side of it was he sighed.  
Rodimus slugged back the rest of it and got up from his seat, looking back to see Drift smiling widely as he leaned against Ratchet, nuzzling him on his neck-cables. The brush of lips on audials that left his own mouth dry and optics glazed.

Quietly, the speedster got up from his seat

And exited the building, just as the sun kisses the sky in a sunset, and just as slowly.

Rodimus fixed a relaxed smile on his face as he past by others, making sure not to bump into them. His optics set at his pedes, one right after the other.  
Spoiler flat, Rodimus soon found himself alone and ran a servo over his face.  
‘What the frag is going on…’ he bitterly thought, and the pang in his wrist told him everything. Frustrated, he looked at the name on his wrist with disdain, or something close to it. Rodimus blamed his mood on it, how it tugged at his spark-strings whenever Drift, and now Ratchet, were around.  
It hadn't been new with Drift, however. But Rodimus was a coward and he had been too late and...and now he was stuck somehow pinning for not just one unreachable mech, but two.  
The mech wanted to laugh, but found that he couldn't.

‘Primus must hate me.’ he thought, as he started back the way he came to the ship.


	7. Pains aplenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cowboy yell* ahhhhHhhHHHHHHHHHH

Staring up at the pink ceiling of his room, Rodimus pursed his lips. 

It had been 2 days since he had left the bar, flopped onto his berth like he was now, and worry himself until his frame told him to recharge. Rodimus knew it was a problem, the painful ache in his chassis told him so as he turned his helm to blankly glaze at the wall.

Rodimus remembered the voice-message he had received from Drift, three to be exact, and one from Ratchet. They had been worried about him disappearing, and that in itself was a little jarring. Not that he didn't expect them to notice, but they had been wrapped up in their own little world at the time.  
Rodimus frowned at that.  
Tapping his digits on the berth, he knew that wasn't entirely true. Drift had been trying to get him into their conversation a few times, and Ratchet had attempted to talk to him.  
'They probably didn't want him to feel left out, more so Drift than Ratchet ...but the medic had been uncharacteristically interested in hearing him talk that day too.

Shuttering off his optics, Rodimus invented a few times.

'Ok. So you've been having a bad few days. Everyone gets into funks.' he thought, audials filled with his own incessant tapping on the berth. 'It's fine.' the thought sounded almost condescending, even in his helm.  
Rodimus sighed, his digit stopping in its tracks as he leaned up onto the berth.  
'I'm over reacting to this..whatever this is.' he thought as he finally got off of his berth.  
'They didn't mean to make me feel like the third wheel! I mean, we were just trying to hang out then I made it feel weird.' Rodimus felt a sharp pang in his chassis, but shook it off as he went into his washracks. 

As he set on polishing himself up, Rodimus tried to smile. 

'I just need to apologize. Then we can go our separate ways, well, not that separate, and I can go back to how it used to be.' Rodimus didn't look forward to his stinging wrist whenever Drift was near, but as long as his friend was happy, he'd be happy for them.  
'Drift's a keeper…' he thought, servo slowing down on his chassis, until he came to a full stop.  
Everything felt heavy, too heavy, but the speedster bore through it until he was shiny once more and stumbled out of the washracks.

'Fraggit, not again.' he thought, trying to shake off the turmoil in his helm as he made his way to the door.

Rodimus leaned on it for a second, trying to calm his slightly fritzing optics. 'Just have to get through this day, then the next without any incidents.' and with that thought in mind, he stepped out from his hab…

..Only to face the blocky frame of Ratchet.

Rodimus jolted a bit, but before he could question the medic why he was there, Ratchet grabbed him by the arm and tugged him down the hall.  
"Ratchet? I swear I was gonna get a maintenance check soon!" Rodimus hurriedly said, trying not to act as if he was trying to dig his pedes into the floor. The medic only shot him a withered look from over his shoulder, making the speedster flinch. "Seriously, I'm pretty sure there's a rule against dragging the captain across the hall!" 

"Co-Captian." Ratchet said, as Rodimus gave him a huff, "and not when he seems to have his helm up his aft. And it looks like I'm going to have to surgically remove it myself." Rodimus frowned at the words, spoiler flicking irritatedly at the medic, before the two stopped in front of a room that most certainly wasn't the medbay. 

Rodimus stiffened as Ratchet dragged him   
through, plating flaring a bit as he caught a glimpse of Drift sitting on the berth, servos clasped in his lap.  
Drift gave him a smile as Ratchet let go, going to the door to lock it.

"Pretty sure this is breaking some kind of rule." Rodimus muttered, making Drifts smile droop at the edges. Snorting, Ratchet rolled his optics. "Not when it's hard to get a hold of you, it's not." The medic said, going over to press Rodimus until he was closer to the berth.   
Drift took this chance to speak up.  
"Roddy...you know we love you, right?" Ratchet raised a brow at the swordsmechs' words.

It seemed they were taking the direct approach after all.

Rodimus stilled, optics bright and lips twitching. Drift got up from the berth, slowly making his way to his conjunx and the speedster.   
"We love you, Rodimus, and we want you to be apart of us." Drift continued, lightly taking Rodimus' servos in his.   
Ratchet placed his servo on Rodimus' shoulder, pressing his EM field to the others.   
"You don't have to say anything right away." The medic added, "And you don't have to force yourself to say yes. We like having you around." 

Rodimus parted his lips to say something, closing them once; then twice. 

Drift made to say something else, until Rodimus pulled his servos away to cover his face, sinking down to the floor. Shivers wracked throughout his frame, as he fully clamped his plating down into his protoform.   
"Roddy?" Drift whispered as he watched his speedster curl into himself, and jolted downwards when he heard a small sniff.   
Ratchet soon joined then, servo soothing over the plating on Rodimus' back.   
"Rodimus, look at us." Ratchet murmured, pressing his field a little bit more at the speedster, it filled with love/comfort. 

Rodimus didn't raise his helm, even when Drift tried to cup his cheeks. 

Drift pressed his own field in, meshing it with Ratchets'. It fell over Rodimus' shoulders like a warm blanket, wrapping him in love and Primus...Primus did he want to reciprocate.  
Trying to rub away the fluid bubbling at his optics, Rodimus tried to say something, his voice crackling. "This is a pretty mean prank, even by Sideswipes' standards." Rodimus choked out, only for Drift to stiffen and Ratchet to pause in his petting.   
"No, no, Roddy this isn't a prank." Drift quickly said, pressing himself closer to the other. 

Rodimus shook his helm, biting his lip to not speak. 

"Rodimus, we wouldn't lie about something like this. We wouldn't lie about this to you." Ratchet said, his grip tightening a bit.  
Rodimus inhaled shakily, spoiler twitching.  
"But you two have each other." He whispered, hating how weak he sounded.   
Drift smiled, as he pressed his lips to Rodimus' helm. "That doesn't mean we can't love you either. Ratchet and I love you very much." The swordsmech pulled away to press his servos to Rodimus' face, managing to get the speedster to look at him.  
"And if you don't believe us, I guess we'll just have to list the things we like about you, mmh?" Rodimus felt himself fluster at the others words, making a sound to stop them; until Ratchet let a small laugh escape him.

But before the medic could get anything out, a servo pressed against his mouth. Ratchet smirked as Rodimus gave him a glare, only for Drift to quickly swoop in and press a kiss on his cheek.   
Rodimus made a strangled noise, frame a little hotter, until he pressed Drift away as well.  
The two sombered down as the speedster backed away from them, spoiler hanging low.

Crossing his arms in front of his chassis, Rodimus gave the two a hard stare.

"Just cut it out, already." Rodimus vented, optics sharp. "I don't know who told you about my sparkmate name, but it's not funny." The speedster internally congratulated himself as his voice came out steady, even as he knew his servos were trembling.  
But Drift must have seen his aura, or maybe he hadn't pulled his field away fast enough, but the white mech let out a sigh.   
Looking at the speedster with soft optics, he tentatively took a step forward.

"Roddy, this isn't a joke." Drift said, reaching out with his own field. "We wouldn't lie to you like that." Then, Rodimus' words caught up to him, but it seemed to catch the medic off guard.

"Wait, Sparkmate name?" Ratchet said, eye-ridges arched as he took a step towards.

Rodimus looked away, a mixture of flustered and frustrated, face hot as he tightened his grip on his chassis.   
"Yeah. I have Drift on my wrist. But I'm pretty sure you already know that." He shot the two a hurt look.   
Ratchet let out a small growl at that.  
"Kid, this isn't a prank! Is it that hard to believe that we're interested in you?" The medic took another step forward, as Rodimus took one back. 

"Yeah, it is." The speedster mumbled, but still loud enough for the medic and swordsmech to hear.

This time, Drift took a step, servo outstretched, palm flat.

"Rodimus." His voice was soft, but it was the look in his optics that stilled Rodimus. Drift looked so lost, finials slanted and field confused, that he let his friend take another step, then another. Soon, he felt Drift pull him into his frame, and a strong servo on his shoulder that belonged to Ratchet.  
"Rodimus. This isn't some joke, or prank, or whatever your processor is cooking up. Ratchet and I talked a lot on the shuttle." Rodimus' breath hitched at that, but Drift didn't pause. "We talked about you. I told him how kind you were, how strong and willing to help others even when it might come to bite you in the aft. And yes, Ratchet did tell me about the vote you held after the Overlord incident." It was Ratchets' turn to squeeze his shoulder a bit. 

"But, even if you didn't look for me…" Drift paused. "And no matter how angry I had been at that, I never stopped loving you, and loving being with you. Yes, you have flaws, but they could never hold a candle to mine." Rodimus pulled away at this, frown on his lips.   
"But." Drift pressed a digit to his lips, knowing the speedster might try to object.   
"But that's why Ratchet and I love you. You're flaws make you the most wonderful mech I've met. And I want you to be apart of us. To be with us through thick and thin."   
Drift pulled away, holding Rodimus at an arms distance.   
"I also don't want you to feel as if you have to. So Rodimus. Roddy." Drift smiled. 

"Will you give us a chance?"


	8. In other words, I yearn to love you with everything I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: Rodimus, let yourself be happy!
> 
> Me: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Cyclonus is here because I love him.
> 
> I hope you guys like he chapters I've been bustin out!

Rodimus was out of breath as he sprinted out of Drift and Ratchets' habsuite, face flushed pink and spoiler flapping as he debated on flipping into his alt-mode.

His processor was going a mile a minute, his tanks a mess, and he felt as if his plating was too tight.  
And it didn't help that the name on his wrist was burning like it never had before.  
Sliding to a halt, Rodimus ducked into the oil reservoir, and took in an uneasy breath.

Servos still shaking, he flapped them until the jitters calmed down.

'Ok. Calm down Rodders. Everythings gonna be ok.' he thought, looking around the room and thanking Primus that it was empty.  
Walking and sitting down onto the ledge, he looked down into the oil below.  
Looking into the murky oil below, Rodimus pressed a servo to his chassis.

He felt hot, but not hot enough to burn metal. The speedster tilted his helm back, servos clasped in his lap now, and let out a weak sigh.

He didn't know why he ran. He really didn't know, but he knew it couldn't be true. Ratchet had said that he didn't have to say yes, but a part of him desperately wanted to.  
Rodimus bit his lip, wanting to flop over onto the decking and just recharge here; but the thought of slipping off and into the oil below had him getting back up onto his pedes once more.  
Or he would have, if not for a clawed servo on his shoulder pushing him back down.

Rodimus flared his field, surprised, when he met the dark red-hue of Cyclonus. 

"Drift said you might be down here." The purple mech rumbled, before easing himself to sit side-by-side with the speedster.

Before he could think of what to say to that, Rodimus snorted. "Then why didn't he come down here himself?" Which was the last thing Rodimus wanted, especially if the white mech would drag Ratchet in a tow.

He wasn't ready to see or talk to either of them yet.

Cyclonus huffed, servos on the decking as he cast the speedster a look. "He decided it was unwise, and I agree." Cyclonus paused, optics shifting to the oil. "They are worried." Rodimus stilled at his words, looking at the mech beside him.  
Cyclonus turned his helm to him, tilting his helm a bit.  
"And while it might not be my place to say this, something tells me they were finally attempting to court you." As Rodimus shot him a bewildered look, Cyclonus actually let out what could have been a laugh.

"You would be amazed at the betting pool Smokescreen has set up." The mech clarified, shoulders shrugging slightly. 

Rodimus sighed, pressing both servos to his face and laid back into the decking.

Letting out a loud groan, Rodimus parted his digits to look at Cyclonus tilting his helm back. "Its stupid." The speedster finally said, tone annoyed as he closed his digits.  
Maybe falling into the oil wasn't a bad idea after all.  
"It is. Whirl said it'd take finding the Knights for you to accept their personal." Cyclonus said conversationally, "But then again, he did say it'd take Overlord threatening me to confess to Tailgate how I feel." This got a snort of laughter from Rodimus, servos dropping to his chassis.

The two were quiet for a few kliks, the sound of the oil sloshing and a sense of peace made the speedster shutter his optics closed.

"I thought they were pranking me, you know." He started, continuing when he heard a soft snort from the purple mech.  
"Quiet. I mean...they have everything. They're good with each other, good for eachother. And I'm...I feel like I'd muck it up." Rodimus somehow felt a bit lighter at the confession.  
"Maybe they don't think that." Cyclonus replied. "They have been after you for a while. Drift first, but I'm sure you've noticed him mooning after you for forever." When Rodimus' didn't reply, Cyclonus paused. 

It was a long pause, and Cyclonus suddenly rubbed at his nasel ridge.

"I'm starting to know why Whirl was so ambient about me confessing to Tailgate, now." He murmured, drawing a laugh from Rodimus. "You must have seen the looks he gave you. Everyone else did." Rodimus rolled his shoulders as he sat up once more.  
"I thought he was all about Ratchet. It's the reason why I never said anything." Rodimus sat up and drew his knees to his chassis.  
Cyclonus was quite as Rodimus spoke, clawed servos on his knees as he let out a sigh. 

When the purple mech spoke next, Rodimus jolted a bit.

"Is it so hard to believe that they love you?" Cyclonus replied. Rodimus nodded at his words. "So tell me." Cyclonus faced Rodimus fully. "Why won't you let them have you, to cherish?" 

Rodimus felt his chassis tighten, engine making an odd noise.

He tried to say something, lips parted, but quickly shut them and clutched his knees closer.  
Trying again, Rodimus looked at his servos.

"I'm not good enough for them." He said, voice weak. "I'm not good like them. I burn everything I touch, I'm too brash. I can't protect them." Rodimus sucked in a breath. "Why would they want someone who messes up again and again, who never changes?" His vox hurt so much, his throat burned with his words. 

Just as he felt fluid burning at his optics, a clawed servo rested on his shoulder once more.  
Turning his helm, Rodimus was met with soft optics, something he was sure was only associated with Tailgate.  
"Yet despite what you say about yourself, they don't see you as someone who burns others." He said. "And you have learned from your mistakes, wither you see it or not. Others see it, I see it, and Drift and Ratchet see it as well." Rodimus felt something small, something warm, bloom in his spark at that.

Something he didn't immediately squash under his fist.

Bringing his servos to harshly scrub at his face, he gave Cyclonus a smile. 

Cyclonus gave him a nod, before the two turned back to the oil.

Rodimus let out a sigh, dimming his optics. 'I'll give them an answer tomorrow.' he firmly thought, and allowed himself to drift off into a light recharge.


	9. And we press on to the sweet scent of plumerias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the soul marks will be told and stuff next chapter.
> 
> and lemme say, this fanfic was supposed to go in a waaay different direction than it is now, but I like it the way it is.
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter!

It was quiet when Rodimus woke up in his berth the next day-cycle, processor fuzzy and frame warm. He felt his face warm up when he finally remembered last night, internally thanking Cyclonus for walking him back to his hab-suite.  
But then he remembered what he promised to himself, plating flaring a bit and spoiler flicking against the berth coverings.

'I love them, the both of them.' Rodimus thought as he got up from his berth and marched to the wash-racks.

'And they love me! And I love Ratchet and Drift, and they feel the same way so it's only natural that we all get together.' Rodimus might have scrubbed at his plating a little harsher than normal, but he wanted to look nice for them.  
He flicked the solvent from his servos as he ducked out of it to grab some wax.  
'So, I'm going to tell them. And we can work out the kinks later!' Rodimus found himself smiling, optics bright as he waxed himself to perfection.

Turning to look at himself in the mirror, he gave himself a wink and a cheeky spoiler wiggle, until he looked down at his wrist.

A flush gathered under his optics, but he brought his wrist up to his lips and pressed a light kiss there.

He had heard that ones Sparkmate could feel when something touched their mark, and Rodimus wanted to reassure Drift that he was going to see them.

The both of them, because despite everything, he wanted both the medic and swordsmech at his side no matter what. Rodimus felt better, lighter as he felt something from the mark in return, servo twitching as he walked out of the wash-racks and back into his room.

Giving a shaky breath, Rodimus hiked his spoiler up and walked out of his habsuite.

It surprised him that the feeling of lightness never left his chassis. 

Not when he went to cover his shift in the early day-cycle. Not when he had to fill out some paperwork, nor when he had to sit through a meeting when Ultra Magnus went on about something.  
Rodimus glanced over at Megatron, who cast him a strange look before slowly turning back to Magnus. 

As Magnus finally closed up the report, Rodimus smirked. "You do whatever you gotta do, Mags. If it's going to help the crew, then go for it!" Ultra Magnus' lips twitched, as if trying to form a smile. Or a frown, but Rodimus gave him a bright smile back as he all but bounced out of his chair.

He heard Megatron murmur something, but he paid no mind to it as he went back to his office with a spoiler flick.

As the door shut behind him, Rodimus let out an almost giddy puff of air. 'I'm going to tell them.' he thought, sitting down on his desk.  
He knew Magnus would most likely to scold him for the action, but Rodimus brushed that thought away when he heard a ping at the door.

"It's open!" He said, now very quickly getting off the desk. And almost instantly Rodimus felt himself perk up as Drift walked through.  
Briefly brushing his EM field over the others, Rodimus could feel a bit of hesitation as well as that calmness the swordsmech always seemed to carry with him.  
Standing up a bit straighter, the speedster parted his lips, only for Drift to speak first.

"Rodimus, before you say anything, I want you to know you're answer won't affect how Ratchet and I see you. If you don't want this, that is. We still want to be friends with you." Drift seemed slightly more nervous, servos clinching.  
"And that sounded so much better in my processor. Ro-" Rodimus pressed a digit to the others lips, giving him a small smile in response.  
"I want to try this with you two. I know me running wasn't the best indication of that, and I'm sorry." Rodimus' smile grew as Drift seemed to brighten considerably. 

Taking Rodimus' servo in his, Drift pressed a kiss to the back of it.

A smile made its way onto Rodimus’ lips, spoiler wiggling. Drift gave him soft look, before tugging him into his arms.  
“Is it ok if I say yes?” Rodimus whispered into his audial, tightening his hold on the other; optics dim as he felt Drift nod. 

“Only if you want to, Roddy. Ratchet and I both want you to be comfortable.” Drift finished with draping his EM field over Rodimus’ shoulders; it filled with love/comfort.

Rodimus nodded, before pulling away a bit.

“Well, we might as well tell Ratchet the good news, yeah?” Rodimus said, pressing a kiss under Drifts optic. 

Drift flustered a bit, smile sweetening as he nodded. “Yes, we should.” He murmured, pressing a kiss similar to the way Rodimus had done to him; and the two set off to see the medic.


End file.
